Eleven tracks
by Mutru
Summary: The result of a challenge by 88silverkeys. Have been in a total SiriusRemus -mood this week -not a good thing on regard of the ongoing exam week btw- and so chose it as my first victim. Basicly eleven short stuff unrelated to each other, rules as follows:


_11 songs: Sirius x Remus  
_

**Challenge**:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. E-type Campione 2000 (3.32)**

The big day had come. James couldn't keep stay put for a second anymore. He fidgeted around, propably having barely slept for a minute: a real nervewreck. I yawned, sat up from my wrinkled sheets and grinned at him: "Good morning, graduates!" I laughed at his halfway excited, half way horrified expression. I heard a silent chuckle from behind me. An arm wrapped itself around my hip, followed by a soft breath on my ear: " Good morning to you too, Sirius."

**2. Evanescence: Before the Dawn (3.14)**

A dark night. Too dark for seeing anything more than just you're silhuette with the moon covered by clouds. You stood before the window, shoulders hunched as always, getting crushed by the weight on your shoulders. The Shack wasn't a good place for you. It hurt, seeing you, hurt like hell. And I knew that before the night was over, you'd not only have wounded me but also made yourself bleed from scratches and bites too numerous to count. And I would not be able to take your agony away.

A silver ray of light from the broken window hit your face, lighting the pain in your brown eyes. A pang of pain for all of us, and a time for hell for you. It was time to change.

**3. Sunrise Avenue – Diamonds (3.14)**

What did they know?

"Go to hell!" I screamed. Your firm grip held back my hand, already curled in a fist. I could have, would have killed them if it weren't for you. I'm hot-tempered that way, you know that. But as always, you held me back, lowered the stack of casualties. Sometimes I wished you weren't so calm, wished you'd get pissed like I do: but most mornings I love you all the more for the soothing effect you have on me, for your ability to simply say:

"Don't, Sirius, they don't matter. You are what's important and you can't be getting a jail sentence now, can you?"

**4. Ace of Base – All that she wants (3.30)**

Look at them suckers. Bunch of idiots in their own small world. Look at them live by, sleep in the end of their boring, school- filled days. Tsk. I bark just for the fun of it, eyeing the faraway windows of the castle. The night air is cool, fresh to my brilliant nose. I know you can smell it too, the adventure in your blood-red gaze. Though the blood-part's not so cool when knowing very well what it would cause if we let you near a being walking on two feet. That being wouldn't be walking for very long. But hey, we won't let you!

I let out another bark, you all stare at me. I wag my tail, a very doggy thing to do: "We have a whole night ahead of us, guys!"

**5 Three Days Grace – Never too late (3.29)**

A summer day. Look at me and cheer up, love, I'm here. I take your hand into mine, place a light kiss on your cheek: "Get up, we're getting you some of that ice cream you love, grumpy!" A tired smile curles your lips, lits your face. A face too old for its years. I love every wrinkle, you know that, but I can't bring myself to love the way they hurt you. The fullmoon's only three days away. Cheer up, please. I need you to smile more, smile genuine, the worn look normally occupying your handsome face is hurting me. A longer kiss finally gets you laughing, breathless though, but laughing. I tug your sleeve "Come on, Remus, or it's gonna be your treat!"

**6. Fall Out Boy – Take over the break's over (3.33)**

"I knew since a long way back."

"Oh no you didn't"

"Sure I did."

"Just how long is this 'long way'? I figured it out last week.."

A sigh: "Paddy, Paddy.. 'Course I know you better than you do. Who do you take me for? Wormtail?"

"No, just..Oh okay, okay, I'm slow, right? Then when did you..?"

"Not long later, a few months."

"...Sorry."

**7. Poets of the fall – Someone special (4.18)**

I wake up to the sound of rain hitting the window. A storm outside, it seems. Usually I like to watch it, either from here or from some other window on the higher towers, but now I found myself somehow reluctant to get up from the bed. I spent a minute watching your features as you dream your apparently sweet dreams, your black hair a messed up halo around your face. I decide there's still time before we have to get up and go to class, but even if there isn't, being a little (or a lot) late is surely worth a morning spent napping by your side.

**8. Alanis Morrissette – Crazy (5.21)**

We walk outside. The sky's a shade of brilliant cerulean blue, not a cloud in sight. They're waiting for us, our friends, our lives, the world. I cast a last look back at the place that's been the closest thing to get defined 'home' in my life so far. But I'll have another, I'll have it with you, right, Remus? I take your hand, grinning widely at a few disgusted Slytherins I will never have to see again. I blow a kiss, thinking whatever and so long, suckers. I turn back, hear the train waiting for us.

"A world ahead of us, Remus, can you see it? New skies, lands, alleys and whatever to see. A life to live, a life with you. Ain't that worth a grin?"

"Yes, I think it is, Sirius."

**9. Mindless Self Indulgence – Do Unto others (3.40)**

It should not happen. People should not fall in love with their best friends. I admit that the realization broke me in a way, I grew just a_ bit_ desperate. Meaning I punched about ten people, got beaten and carried to the hospital wing, blew up a desk in Potions and – just to find someone else or for some other shitty idea like that – fucked half the girls in school. All willing, more than happy actually, but not so much after getting ditched by breakfast the next day. I did not find what I looked for, all my desperate efforts completely in vain. I could not forget you.

**10 Mindless Self Indulgence – Royally fucked (2.23)**

" I'm totally honestly seriously wasted."

" I can see that, Sirius."

" Why doo you never get drunk, Moony? It's... Refreshing."

"It's not refreshing the next day, Padfoot. Now could you please walk on your own, you're heavy."

"I love you too, Moony."

**11. 3 Doors Down – Citizen/ Soldier (3.52)**

Why did I make that promise? If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, no matter what Dumbledore says. Why did you demand we make that promise, James? Because it meant a lot to you, meant a little less but something still, to her. I said, as did the rest of us, to take care of him if anything happened to you. Siri- He looked so happy then, proud to be a godfather, looking at me with eyes so glowing I thought he'd suggest adoption the minute we got a moment alone. He didn't.

Why? That's the question wandering around my mind. Silent screams are the thoughts accompanying it. I'll stay here for him, stay alive, but he's with her sister now, I heard. But I'll watch and I'll wait for him to grow up just like I promised. Then I'll, finally, die.


End file.
